battle_for_trillion_dollarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
There were minor characters during the production of Battle for Trillion Dollars. Some appeared once, some were just recommended characters. Contestants Pump Pump(y).png|Pump Pump was one of the former contestants who appeared in Episode 1 of the series. He didn't appear in Episode 2 and so on, due to being cut for some reason and replaced by Asthma Inhaler. He seemed to be antagonistic, immature and hates the name 'Pumpy' after Monocley and Spanish Book called him Pumpy. Little is known about Pump after his misfortune. Pump was never eliminated. Characters Red Pen Red Pen is possibly the main antagonist that's not a contestant on the series that appeared in Episode 3 of Battle for Trillion Dollars. Red Pen was not shown to do anything antagonistic but was crushed by a random object from the sky and was killed. She reappeared in episode 7 after Blueberry Juice recovered her, Clapboard asked her who's the creator and where's the creator but she didn't knew and ran away. Recommended Characters 1 Glove 1# Glove is an RC that appeared in Episode 6. He/she threw a ball and killed Potiony, little is known about him/her but he/she is recommended by Object Greatness. He/she is personally described reckless and acts before thinking, which causes the death of others or his misfortune. Axe Axe is an RC in Episode 6, he is probably former friends with Chicken Bucket but was left because Chicken Bucket entering an object show. He/she is recommended by The Object Maker Ball Ball is an RC in Episode 5. She likes everything and hates being eliminated in someone's (unknown name, probably stating Object shows') fanfic. Bally has no arms and is recommended by Minecraft Lover95. Bally also made her debut in Episode 5 talking to Washer. Color Bomb Color Bomb is an RC in Episode 5. He likes the rainbow, despite his name being color bomb. Color Bomb is also clever and nice, he hates black and gray. He made his debut in Episode 5 and is seen sitting and talking with Milky until Pant's phone fell in between them. Honey She's nice and kind. Honey made her debut during Episode 7 and is shown comforting Chalice. Milky Milky is an RC in Episode 5. He is happy and joyful but turns evil when provoked terribly. He likes playing, having fun and making friends. Milky is also known to dislike the song 'How Could This Happen To Me' from Excellent Entities. He made his debut in Episode 5, sitting with Color Bomb until Pant's phone fell between them. He is recommended by Young Little Unicorn Minty Minty is an RC in episode 6. She is an easily angered person and is similar to Candy from Object Overload. Not much is known about her, but she tried to stop the Delicious Drinks' bus, during Episode 6 for reasons unknown. Pants Pants is an RC in Episode 5. She and Ball are the only RCs to be females, though she is much more sassier. She likes pretty stuff and hates ugly stuff. She made her debut in Episode 5, when talking to Grill Lighter but never paying attention resulting her phone thrown away. Red Shade He is Fingerprint's friend who is almost as violent as Fingerprint, except even more deadlier. He is recommended by Phuocphuc46. Wallety Wallety is an RC in Episode 5. Wallety is like Journal 3, but is a cheated while Journal 3 is not. He likes Money and hates people taking his money away. Wallety appeared idling in the background and not saying anything in the episode he debuted on. He is recommended by Object greatness. Washer Washer is a recommended character in Episode 5 and is sitting with Ball smiling. Little is known about Washer, since he/she didn't say anything or made any expressions throughout his/her debut. Washer is recommended by WhoTheHeckIsTimothy. Wii U Wii U is an RC in Episode 6 and is seen talking to Monocley. Not much is known about her, since her debut. Wii U has eyelashes that probably indicates that he/she's a female but this is still a debate, until the user who recommended him/her reveals it. Wii U is recommended by The Object Maker. Santa Hat Santa Hat is an RC in Episode 6, it is unknown who recommendded him/her, due to 'Bandicam' blocking the name of the user owning Santa Hat. He/she is shown giving out gifts to Venus Flytrap, probably meaning they are friends. Venus Flytrap Venus Flytrap is an RC in Episode 6, he is recommended by J.Ray and is shown given presents by Santa Hat and probably indicates they are friends. Venus Flytrap is 3-headed probably having 3 different personalities in each one, the top is happy similar to the one in the bottom left and the one in the bottom right is seen sleeping peacefully. Yoyleberry Juice Yoyleberry Juice is an RC in Episode 7 and is claimed to be Blueberry Juice's brother. He/she is recommended by Object shows 301. Z Z is an RC in episode 7, she sleeps constantly until someone wakes her up and makes her angry. Poll Who's your fav RC? #1 Glove Axe Ball Color Bomb Milky Pants Wallety Washer Wii U Santa Hat Venus Flytrap Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1